Competitive Catherine Jargon
Based on a list created by @SolairFair_ and posted to google docs. Altered State: Glitch state caused by cancelling hitstun that makes you lose the ability to grab the edge of a block the next time it is attempted. Anakin: Standing on one block overseeing all other adjacent blocks (having the high ground) Builds/Openings: The group of initial moves used to start a game Butt Bump: Pulling out a block to get a full hit on your opponent instead of going for a DK. Can function as an option select depending on the block formation. Climb Cancel: pressing X to cancel the climb animation Combos: * Pull to Kick: When you pull a block from under a sheep, You can walk over the block and DK them * Push to Hit: When you push a block from under a sheep, You can get a pillowhit * Push to Drop: When you push a block from under a sheep and they fall into sidle, you can drop into sidle and hit them * Walking Down the Staircase: You can repeatedly DK (drop-kick) a sheep on a vertical staircase Create-a-Crush: If player A attempts a dodge or parry, insteading of hitting them, player B can create a block that will instantly crush player A. Delayed Hit: Strange property of hitbox/hurtboxes and animations in the game that lets you hit opponents from one block away Delayed Push: Pushing a row with a wiggling (about to fall) block as it is falling will cause the row to move as if the block was still there even after it has fallen. Divekick/Dropkick cancel: Cancelling your dropkick by grabbing a block. Dodge: Avoiding a pillow hit by moving onto an adjacent block. Double Anakin: When both players are on two separate blocks sharing an adjacent block on a lower level (both players sharing the high ground) Dragon Punch (DP): Cancelling your hitstun by pushing the block out from underneath your opponent that just hit you. Puts you into AS. Event Horizon: Walking over a black hole block as it is being pushed toward you to avoid the death Fall install: Another name for Altered State, preferred by Australia Falling into Sunshine: Climbing onto a bomb block that was moved as it exploded, before the game fully removes it from the field. Farming: The act of repeatedly pushing and pulling a block/row in hopes of spawning an item. Frosty Qbert/Roadkill: Crushing somebody with a sliding ice block on quadrangle. Full Hit: A hit that results in your opponent falling down a level or off of the tower entirely. Half Hit: A hit that results in your opponent sideling Jaywalking: Rising from a sidle as your opponent tries to drop to knock you off. The player rising has invulnerability and the players will switch positions. Parry: Avoiding a hit and counter hitting by light pressing to turn around on the same block, then hard pressing into your opponent. Pin: Pillow hitting an opponent when they are on a block that they cannot fall off of towards the screen causing them to get knocked down, then moving onto their block so they cannot get up. Pin Armor: Strange interaction with bomb blocks that can prevent a player from being pinned Pin Selfie: A selfie taken by players while one sheep is in a pinned state. A common move is for the pinning sheep to wait for the stage to fall and jump from the pinned sheep just in time so the pinned sheep does not have time to recover and climb. This creates downtime in the action of a game and so taking a selfie while waiting has become a tradition to have some fun in this downtime. Portal Walking: Teching when hit onto a portal block allows you to walk off in some cases. Pulling a Dacid: Meme. Missing a grab on Quadrangle and sliding to death. Pulling a Geordi: Talking mad shit then getting bopped going 0-2 Pulling a Sketches: Meme. Walking into a black hole block Pulling a Sig: Meme. Getting crushed by the goal block Rosey Cheeks: Glitch that causes a player to get 2 roses in a single round. This glitch will also cause the stage to not load past the next few levels in the following round. Schrodinger's Block: Placing a block in a row that is being pushed will cause a block to spawn that has no model and cannot be pushed/pulled, but can be stood on top of/sidled on Sidle: Hanging off of (or moving along) the side of a block (referred to as “Spidering” by the in-game tutorials) Sketchy State: Glitch pin state caused by a series of uncommon interactions. If a player falls off the back of the stage but catches on lower in the tower, next time they become hit they will freeze in place. Slow Fall: Glitched state that causes you to fall slower caused by a player moving on the last level of the stage as it is falling out. Slow fall is sustained as long as movement is buffered. Texas Two-Step: Pushing a block over a clogged toilet Toilets: Black hole Blocks found on Spiral Corridor * Flushed: Dying via a Toilet * Clogged: A toilet that doesn't flush blocks. Caused by de-anchoring & re-anchoring a black hole block Top Bunk Shot Girl: Hitting an opponent on Torture Chamber causing them to fall onto a trap block. The Unblockable: Using a Create-a-Block to kill your opponent just after they activate a spike block. If they choose not to move off the block/hit you, they die from the spike block, if they choose to run in most directions, they get crushed Walking on sunshine/the moon: If player A is creating a block, player B has the frames to walk on the non-existent block and divekick player A. this cancels the creation of the block entirely. Sun-normal block, moon-dark block Waterboy: Situational technique that allows you survive the Top Bunk Shot Girl. X-Factor/cheat juice: The item that allows players to climb two levels at once Y-reversal/Snapback: Player A moves two positions in the z-axis and Player B gets a delayed dropkick on Player A, causing a delayed hit from Player A, leaving Player B where Player A started and Player A one position in the z axis. The y comes from “why does this happen” and the shape of the blocks which can cause this scenario. Snapback comes from the same kind of logic in the game of Go, where a player gives up one stone to gather more stones, as well as more intuitively describing the motion.